


Inoo Kei - I Know What You Did Last Christmas

by zeon_avalanthe



Series: Just ExtraOrdinary Life - Character Prologue Series [7]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-05
Updated: 2010-03-05
Packaged: 2018-10-21 05:59:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10679157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeon_avalanthe/pseuds/zeon_avalanthe
Summary: Sometimes what you call ordinary is extraordinary.





	Inoo Kei - I Know What You Did Last Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Imported from my LJ account. Unbeta-ed.

“Kei-chan, what do you want for Christmas ?” A little boy ask Inoo cheerfully.  
  
“Why do you want to know, Kai ?” Inoo frown.  
  
“Because I want to give you a gift but I don’t know what to give.” The boy called Kai state plainly.  
  
Inoo giggle. “Don’t a Christmas’ gift should be a secret from Santa ?”  
  
“Mou~” Kai pout. “It’s too complicated. You know I hate complicated things. Just go straight and done.”  
  
Inoo release a french laugh. “Well, I’ll make that your task this Christmas.” He said playfully.  
  
“Eh ? You’re meanie Kei-chan~” Kai whine.  
  
Inoo just laugh louder as he tries to run away from Kai’s punches.  
  
Inoo Kei and Hokuta Kai had been bestfriends for as long as they remembered. Kai’s parents had died since he was a baby and since Inoo’s father is Kai’s uncle and only relative, they took him in. He’d been with Inoo’s family ever since he was a baby, so Inoo’s parents had thought of him as his own son. For Inoo himself, Kai is a bestfriend, a brother, and a person he could always relied on.  
  
The 2 of them had been together for more than 15 years. It’s almost nothing they didn’t know from each other. It’s almost there are no secrets between them. Except one. The one happened just before Christmas’ Eve.  
  
“Kai, where are you going ?” Inoo ask suspiciously when he saw his cousin sneak out at the night.  
  
“Kei-chan !” Kai snap nervously. “What are you doing here ?”  
  
“I’m thirsty and is about to go to the kitchen. What about you ? What are you doing in the middle of the night looked so ready to, to go outside ?” Inoo examine Kai’s figure. He was sure that Kai had wore his sleepwear before and now he’s wearing a black leather jacket and black jeans, holding black boots in his hands.  
  
“I…” Kai looked hesitant.  
  
“Kai, tell me.” Inoo demanded.  
  
Kai frown. “Gomen Kei-chan. I can’t tell you, not now, not like this.” He looks defeated.  
  
“Kai…” Inoo stare at him thoughtfully. “I understand.” He finally said after min of silence.  
  
“Kei-chan…” Kai stare at him thankfully. “Arigatou.”  
  
Inoo just smile. “I guess I should wait for the right time.”  
  
Kai smile back. “Could I possibly ask one more favor to you ?” He asks.  
  
“What is it ?” Inoo ask him frowning.  
  
“Don’t tell Ojii-san and Obaa-san about this.” Kai said sheepishly.  
  
Inoo smirk. “Done.”  
  
“Arigatou Kei-chan, hontou.” Kai smile tenderly.  
  
“Don’t mind.” Inoo said assuringly.  
  
Kai nod. “I’ll be back by morning. I’ll make sure of that.” Kai utter as he left Inoo.  
  
Inoo smile at his cousin’s back. He felt wrong, but he also felt right at the same time. He feels confused. He just hope that everything will be okay.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
“It’d been a year ne ?” Inoo is now standing in front of a grave the day before Christmas.  
  
He puts a white roses bouquet in front of the tomb and smile.  
  
“White rose. Your fav right ?” Inoo ask a question he already knew the answer. “It’d been a year since that night you left. Where were you Kai ? What did you do ? What made you, like this ?” Inoo narrated sadly.  
  
“You promised me you’ll be back, but indeed you returned, lifelessly. I didn’t know what to do Kai. I didn’t know what to say. My mind was all blank the day those guys came bringing your dead body home. I didn’t said a word for weeks. My parents were even brought me to a psychiatrist to proved that I’m not crazy yet.” Inoo make a small laugh.  
  
“You gave me the worst gift for Christmas Kai. It’s none in my list of wanted gifts for Christmas. Indeed you gave me the worst one. You gave me, your death. The exact opposite of what I truly wanted. Because what I really wanted was, for us to stayed together forever.” Inoo stare at the tomb longingly.  
  
“Thanks to you, now I hate Christmas.” Inoo smile sadly. “Thanks to you, now my heart is filled with anger and sadness. Thanks to you, now I know revenge.” He paused for a while. “But I didn’t regret it. Maybe this is my fate after all. No, this IS my fate. And you helped me find it out. So thank you so much Kai. Though you can’t hear me, I believe you can feel me. I will pay your debt. You will be avenged Kai, I’ll make sure of that.”  
  
And with that last sentence, Inoo left the grave of his once bestfriend and cousin.  
  
******************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Inoo is in his way home from his school on an early February when he spotted a young girl is sitting on the bench, looked lost.  
  
Inoo approached the girl and call her. “Excuse me, what are you doing here ?”  
  
The girl suddenly turn to face him and when her eyes met his, she smiles.  
  
“Inoo Kei-kun ?” She asks cheerfully.  
  
Inoo is definitely taken aback. How could this girl knew his name ?  
  
“H-hai. Kimi wa ?” He frowns in confusion.  
  
“Atashi wa Akira Ryuuki desu ! Come now !” The girl immediately pull his sleeve.  
  
“Eh ?” Inoo is doumbfounded. “Doko ?” He asks confusedly.  
  
“You’ll know.” Ryuuki smile as she pulls Inoo further.  
  
***************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
“But of course, it’s up to you Inoo-kun.” The man in his 20s said calmly to the currently shocked Inoo.  
  
“I-I…”  
  
“You don’t have to rush things. I just wanted you to know the truth and with that, make the very right decision by your own.” The man smile and tap his shoulder encouragingly.  
  
Inoo can only nod as a reply.  
  
The man smile warmly. “I guess it’s done for now. You may leave, unless you wanted to stay for more.”  
  
Inoo feel hesitant for a while. “Anou Touya-san, if you don’t mind, could you please let me stay for a while ? I’m not sure if I can ever face my parents right now.” Inoo shrug.  
  
The man just smile. “Of course you can. But please apologize me if I can’t accompany you well. But my son will stay with you. I’ll call him if you want to.”  
  
“Your son will be great. Hontou ni arigatou Touya-san.” Inoo smile.  
  
“Iie, dou ite shimashite. Please wait here for a while.” And with that, Touya Eisuke walks out the room.  
  
Inoo just sit there and his eyes wander around the room. This room has a traditional yet modern style, just make this house looked so elegant. Inoo presumed this room as Touya Eisuke’s office. But then Inoo realized something rather weird. This room has no photos on it’s walls. Not a single one. Just beautiful pictures and gorgeous sketches, but no photos.  
  
And just when he’s starting to thinking about the reason of why there are no photos hanging inside the house, a voice called him.  
  
“Are you Inoo Kei ?”  
  
Inoo jump a bit as he turns to see who’s calling him. He frowns when he saw a short boy with black messy hair and chubby-cheeks approaching him. His expression is cold, but Inoo can see a glittery eyes of his which shown strength and confidence.  
  
Inoo nod as he realized that the boy waited for his answer. “And you are ?”  
  
“I’m Yamada Ryosuke. Tou-chan asked me to accompanied you here.” The boy seated himself in the sofa near the window.  
  
Inoo nod again. ‘This Yamada boy must be Touya-san’s son.’ He thought. “Eh ?” He snaps when he realizes the weirdness of the 2 men’s name.  
  
“I was adopted if you asked why me and Tou-chan have different surname.” Ryosuke said nonchalantly.  
  
Inoo mouthed an ‘O’ as his response.  
  
“So why are you here ?” Ryosuke ask calmly.  
  
“Eh ?” Inoo is startled by the sudden question. “I, I was asked to join the Org which your father led.”  
  
“Tou-chan is not the leader.” Ryosuke commented shortly.  
  
“What do you mean ?” Inoo frown.  
  
“Exactly as I said.” Ryosuke said. “He’s not the leader. Just a ruler of the DarkGod Org. The Cross Division precisely.”  
  
“Then who’s…”  
  
“There’s this person called ‘The Goddess’. She’s the real leader of the Org, but she rarely shown herself. Me myself never personally met her.” Ryosuke explained, make them both fall in pregnant silence.  
  
“So why did you’d been asked to join the Org ?” Ryosuke’s sudden question startled Inoo once again.  
  
“Well, I…”  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
 _“Your cousin was a member of this Org Inoo-kun. A very talented Defender.He was one of my favourite one.” Eisuke smiled in prideness, but then his face saddened. “He was just about being promoted when that tragedy happened.”_  
  
Inoo’s heart beat faster. He felt uneasy when Eisuke said ‘tragedy’. He somehow knew this has something to do with his cousin’s strange death.  
  
“He was killed in an assignment. Just a night before Christmas’s Eve.” Eisuke finally said that. “When his partner came back, he brought Kai’s body with him, lifeless. That night was a great loss for us.”  
  
Inoo slammed the table hard when he heard that one information he wished he never heard. “Kai…” A tear escaped his eye as he clenched his fists tight.  
  
“I thought you should knew. You after all, was his closest person.”The man trailed. “I’m not trying to judging you of whatever you do, but I believe that you kept something in your heart which preventing you to move forward. You kept a vengeance. And that is the exact reason of why you couldn’t find the answer.”  
  
Inoo let Eisuke’s words sunk in as he also let his tears flowing.  
  
“Kai, never wanted you to pay for his death. He never wanted you to contamine your pure heart with revenge. He wanted you to move on and live his part he couldn’t do.” The older man gently pat his shoulder.  
  
“How can y-you, how can you know what he really wanted ? You didn’t even that close with him ?” Inoo knew that this man was right, but he just wanted to be sure.  
  
“I didn’t.” Eisuke started. “But you did. And you knew very well that I was right. Because, Kai never liked people do bad things to others, even if those people really deserved that. That was his reason of joining this Org anyway. And you knew it.” Eisuke wiped Inoo’s tears by his thumb.  
  
Inoo stayed silent after he heard those words. Yes, he knew Kai very well, and so he also knew that he couldn’t deny it anymore that revenge, was not something Kai wanted him to do.  
  
“We can help you put the puzzle together. We can help you to find the answer. If you really wanted to be sure about that, we can help you.” Eisuke said gently. His eyes looks right into Inoo’s eyes and it made Inoo shivered.  
  
“But of course, it’s up to you Inoo-kun.” Eisuke said calmly to the currently shocked Inoo.  
  
“I-I…”  
  
“You don’t have to rush things. I just wanted you to know the truth and with that, make the very right decision by your own.” The man smiled and tapped his shoulder encouragingly.  
  
Inoo could only nod as a reply.  
  
*END OF FLASHBACK*  
  
Ryosuke sigh after Inoo finished his story as he start to look outside the window. He doesn’t said any comment toward Inoo and the older boy doesn’t dare to break the silence.  
  
“You know, sometimes what you need is to only walk forward without looking back.” Ryosuke finally break the awkward silence between them.  
  
“I don’t…” Inoo started.  
  
“You know it. You’re smart, and you must have known it.” Ryosuke cut him. “But despite the fact that you knew, you denied it. And despite of knowing that by keep on looking back will hurt you more, you did that.” He adds coldly.  
  
Inoo is left speechless. He knows that this boy is right.  
  
“But it’s not too late to realize that. Now you have your chance, you shouldn’t waste it. That’s all I can say.” Ryosuke stand up and begin to leave.  
  
“As a matter of fact, you’re lucky enough to still have your family with you. Most of the people in this Org have no single relative left and so they have to survived by their own. But they keep on moving forward instead of stuck in the moment which would make them more pathetic. Some of them came with the similar feeling of vengeance, but they soon found it unnecessary as they open their eyes wider.” Ryosuke lecture the confused boy. “And you should too.”  
  
Inoo suddenly look up to see the younger boy’s tender eyes and it somehow bring him some strength to move forward. “Hai.” He nods determinedly.  
  
Ryosuke make a small smile. “It might take long, but as long as you have faith in you, you will reach it.”  
  
“Hai.” Inoo nods again, even more determined than before. He finally realize his true intention of living and it lifts some weights in his heart.


End file.
